onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizu ga Nakute mo Modoru Kara
Chizu ga Nakutemo Modorukara (地図が無くても戻るから, No map but I'll be back) is a single from singer Makoto Furukawa, who also voices Saitama. It was used as the ending theme song for the One Punch Man anime adaptation, being featured through the whole 2nd season. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 胸に描いた　それぞれの夢 過去の痛みが　未来を呼んでるのか遠ざけるか わからないこともあるよ それでもいつか　安らぎの中で すべて許せる時が来るんだろう 忘れてしまえよと　言いながら忘れない 存在なんだね僕らは 手を伸ばせば　優しさが強さだと 教えてくれる絆が 生きるために　大切なものさ だから戻ってくるよ　ここへ戻ってくるよ |-| Romaji= Mune ni kaita sorezore no yume Kako no itami ga mirai wo Yonderu no ka toozakeru ka Wakaranai koto mo aruyo Soredemo itsuka yasuragi no naka de Subete yuruseru toki ga kuru ndarou Wasurete shimae yo to iinagara wasurenai Sonzai nanda ne bokura wa Te wo nobaseba yasashi sa ga tsuyo-sadato Oshietekureru kizuna ga Ikiru tame ni taisetsuna mono sa Dakara modotte kuruyo Koko e modotte kuruyo |-| English= We painted different dreams into our hearts With the struggle that we faced in the past Will the future call or will it slip away? There's just so much that we don't know But one day, we'll make peace withing ourselves We'll be able to forgive everything in our past We tell ourselves to forget, but nothing seems to fade That's what we are to each other. If you hold out your hand You'll see the bonds that show us That kindness is the true strength They're something that I need To keep on moving on So I promise that I'll come back I promise that I'll come back to you. TV Size English translation by VIZ Media Full Version Kanji= 胸に描いた　それぞれの夢 過去の痛みが　未来を呼んでるのか遠ざけるか わからないこともあるよ それでもいつか　安らぎの中で すべて許せる時が来るんだろう 忘れてしまえよと　言いながら忘れない 存在なんだね僕らは 手を伸ばせば　優しさが強さだと 教えてくれる絆が 生きるために　大切なものさ だから戻ってくるよ　ここへ戻ってくるよ 違う場所でも　同じ光が空を照らす筈だから どこにいても伝わるんだと 信じれば　また走れる かならずいつか　願いが叶うと 断言できない世界だけどさ 気楽に待っててと　気軽に旅立てば 冷たい風も辛くない 心は自由　優しさを強さへと 変えることも憶えたら もっと誰か守れる気がして 一人見上げるのは　君と繋がる空 帰る場所まで　地図が無くたって 導く君の　鼓動の熱さ 想いの矢がきっと　真っ直ぐ飛ぶ方へ たとえ遠くても　遠くても… 手を伸ばせば　優しさが強さだと 教えてくれる絆が 生きるために　大切なものさ だから戻ってくるよ　ここへ戻ってくるよ |-| Romaji= Mune ni egaita sorezore no yume Kako no itami ga mirai wo Yonderu no ka tōzakeru ka Wakaranai koto mo aru yo Sore de mo itsu ka yasuragi no naka de Subete yuruseru toki ga kurundarō 'wasurete shimae' to ī nagara Wasurenai sonzai nan da ne boku-ra wa Te wo nobase ba yasashi-sa ga tsuyo-sa da to Oshiete kureru kizuna ga Ikiru tame ni taisetsu na mono sa Da kara modotte kuru yo Koko e modotte kuru yo Chigau basho demo onaji hikari ga sora wo terasu hazu dakara Doko ni itemo tsutawarun da to Shinjireba mata hashireru Kanarazu itsuka negai ga kanau to Dangen dekinai sekai dakedo sa Kiraku ni mattete to kigaru ni tabidateba Tsumetai kaze mo tsurakunai Kokoro wa jiyuu yasashisa wo tsuyosa e to Kaeru koto mo oboetara Motto dareka mamoreru ki ga shite Hitori miageru no wa kimi to tsunagaru sora Kaeru basho made chizu ga nakutatte Michibiku kimi no kodou no atsusa Omoi no ya ga kitto massugu tobu hou e Tatoe tookutemo tookutemo… Te wo nobaseba yasashisa ga tsuyosa da to Oshiete kureru kizuna ga Ikiru tame ni taisetsu na mono sa Dakara modotte kuru yo koko e modotte kuru yo Full Version Romaji and English translation by AnimeSong Lyrics |-| English= Each dream we picture in our heart I can't tell if the pain from the past is calling Or pushing away the future But someday we'll be able to forgive everything peacefully We say "forget about it" yet, we won't forget about it That's how we are When we reach our hands out, the bond teaches us that kindness is strength That is what's important to have for living That's why I'll be back I'll be back to right here Even in different places, the same light illuminates the sky And travels to wherever you are If we believe that, we can keep running Even in a world where we can't say that our dreams will definitely come true someday If we wait at ease and depart without hesitation Even the cold wind doesn't hurt If I remember that our hearts turn kindness into strength I feel like I can protect someone more When I look up, I see the sky that is connected with you Even without a map to the place where I'll return The heat of your heartbeat is guiding me The arrow of that thought is flying straight ahead Even if it's far away.. When we reach our hands out, the bond teaches us that kindness is strength That is what's important to have for living That's why I'll be back I'll be back to right here Video 古川 慎 2nd Single 「地図が無くても戻るから」-MUSIC VIDEO- Short Ver.（TVアニメ『ワンパンマン』第2期エンディング主題歌） References Navigation Category:Song Category:Music